


Choices

by feltsonoutboy



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I suck at titles, Oneshot, fob lyrics, i hope i gave justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feltsonoutboy/pseuds/feltsonoutboy
Summary: He gave her choices.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Choices

Baby seasons change but people don't. _____________________________________________________

He was standing not too far to her office in the Ministry. He casted a spell to know the time and saw that it was already 11:43 am. She always exit her office at exactly 11:45 to take her lunch. 

11:44 am

He saw a paper airplane flying to her office direction. He knew what it was for, he wrote it himself. He was well aware she will never give her precious attention on his owl messages so he chose the irresistible way, the Ministry way.

11:45 am

The door opened and she emerges. As she closed the door, the paper airplane landed swiftly on her bag. Of course, as she was trained by the war, her peripheral vision was well practiced so it's impossible that his letter will be ignored. With that he was contented, he went to the Apparition point with his signature smirk shown on his face and made his exit out the Ministry. He went to the place he told her to meet him. She can never say no to him and he was sure of that.

_____

She got the paper airplane from her bag and opened it.   
  
** Miss Granger,  
Meet me in our usual place.   
D. **  


She chuckled and folded the paper neatly and put it back in her bag. He has the habit of calling her in that name even when she specifically told him not to. And she secretly love it. She went to her secretary's table to ask if she has an unexpected meeting after lunch. Her secretary checked her schedules and said none. This made her smile. Hermione told her secretary that if someone went looking for her, she will be back at exactly two in the afternoon. With that she went to the Apparition point and apparated in a secluded area in Muggle London. That ferret had a fancy way of meeting his secret lover. He usually rent the whole building just to be with her. Such a show off. 

She reached the unpopular restaurant they chose way back to the time they started this whole thing between them. They were always welcome in here, given that they were the only regulars and Draco usually pay them with such a huge amount the owner can survive the mediocre life until they decided to eat again together. She opened the door and he was the first thing she saw. She smiled at him and he smiled back arrogantly. She just shook her head and sat in front of him. He has a look of disapproval etched on his face.

"Why are you sitting there?" He asked, harshly.

She was taken aback. She gaped at him, her mind was reeling, thinking what she had done wrong.

He noticed she looked bothered because of his words. He obviously regretted it.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't meant it to sound like that. I was just a bit annoyed you chose to sit there and not here. " He gestured to his right and she looked on what he was pointing. 

"Oh." Realisation struck her and she sat on the chair placed beside him.

"Sorry," she said and smiled at him. "I thought it was for my bag."

"That—" he pointed the chair in front of him,"—was for your bag."

"Yeah, I can see that now." She giggled while he smiled.

The owner-slash-waiter, Mr. Morrison, came out to check if they were ready for their order.

"You already ordered?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm sure you'll like this. You trust me with that, right?"

"Of course, Draco. I do."

With that, Mr. Morrison went to the kitchen to get the food Draco ordered for the both of them. His wife, the chef, went to assist her husband and whispered.

"I'm always wondering if their relationship's an affair."

Mr. Morrison was shocked at his wife statement and looked at the couple from kitchen window. "I don't think so." He said. They looked normal lovers for him.

"Well, I am just thinking. The guy always renting this place for themselves, that was, I think, a giveaway."

"Well, maybe they just want some privacy."

"That exactly! From whom? They don't look like celebrities to me, Mike. I wonder who has the legal one, my bet's on the girl. What a slu—"

"Enough of it, Clara. Just be thankful Mr. Malfoy's paying more than the intended. I better serve this."

Mr. Morrison left his wife and pushed the trolley to place his precious customer's orders. He placed the plate first at Hermione's then at Draco.

"We will appreciate if you will not talk about us behind our backs, Mr. Morrison." Draco suddenly spoke earning him a glare from Hermione. He glared back.

Second time at this day, Mr. Morrison was shocked,well, more of scared. He might lose his most loyal customer with a mistake and he didn't want that so he apologized. 

"Rely that message to your wife, you may go." 

As he was dismissed, he went back to his wife and told her what Draco said. She mirrored his earlier action and decided to keep her thoughts to herself from now on.

"Why did you do that?" 

"Do what?" Draco asked like he did nothing and start eating. "Eat."

She did what she was told, but she insisted on talking.

"You embarrassed Mr. Morrison!" She said heatedly.

"They were talking about us, Hermione!" He argued back.

"So what if they were t—"

"The woman almost call you a—" Draco didn't continue his statement and instead he sip wine from his glass.

"A what? A slu—"

"Don't. You. Dare, Hermione. Don't you dare." He growled.

She was scared at the look he was giving her but she will not show him that she was affected.

"Admit it Draco, I am a sl—"

"I said you are not like that!" He shouted angrily. His voice boomed inside the almost empty restaurant that even Mr. and Mrs. Morrison cowered. 

Hermione's facade broke. She was now truly scared and it showed now. She was visibly trembling that she accidentally loosened her grip on her silverware.

Draco saw what his reaction caused her and he held her hand tight for the assurance he was not angry with her. He saw her eyes watered so he pulled her in a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry." He apologised for the second time this day. He doesn't usually do that but if that was for someone he cared for then he will do it. 

"You are not like that, Hermione. Never. You're far from that. We're just in a—" he sighed. He doesn't know how to call whatever they have now. He wasn't really sure, all he knew was that he loves her so much. "—a complicated relationship that no one will understand."

She looked up to him. "But we both know this is wrong right? And I am the one who's with someone. You deserve better than this Draco."

She knew everything about them were wrong. She was married to her bestfriend. He was a bachelor that women in her age or younger dream to be their man. She actually thought that breaking up with him will be better. He deserve a woman that he can show in the whole world with pride and nit with the fear of finding out. He deserve a woman who has no other lover but him. In short, he doesn't deserve the likes of her.

"I told you before and I am telling you again now. I thought your memory's great." He smiled. "I don't care, Hermione. I want you. I love you. Only you."

She chuckled to herself. He doesn't care, again. Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin. Does living underground rubbed onto him that much? Does he found his comfort living his life in the dark?

They continued to eat and the tension in the atmosphere died down when Draco threw a joke that made her choke on her wine. That was the start of their borrowed moments together. They talked about each other's work and how they lived their lives the past week without, of course, Hermione talking about her husband. She knew how 'dangerous' a jealous Draco was. She experienced it a lot and she found out she liked it a lot but it was better if they were alone at a private room and not like this. They talked, they kissed, they did things couples do in public like holding hands, cooing at each other, and laughed like the have all the time with them. 

Hermione casted a spell to check the time and saw she has onl twenty minutes before two. She has to fix herself first before going back because they don't want some speculations surrounding them. That will ruin the only chance they can be with each other. She can see the adorable pout on Draco's lip as he watched her do what usually women do as they retouched. She knew that look, and she was pretty sure he only needs a kiss and some promises to make his arrogance back again.

"When will we meet each other again?" He asked. "When are you free?"

"I don't know."

"What?!"

"Yet."

"But still."

She smiled. "I'll owl you." She kissed him and pinched his cheeks despite the fact that he doesn't enjoy the action. "I have to go."

As she arrived by Floo, people started to greet her, the usual thing people who recognised her as a War Heroine and from those who she went Hogwarts with do. From a far, she spotted a man with messy hair and a man with an unmistakeably red hair. She went at that direction and approached her bestfriend, the Boy-Who-Lived himself, Harry Potter and her husband for five years, Ronald Weasley. She was greeted by a hug from Harry and a pecked on her lips from Ron. 

A few minutes after Hermione left, he followed. As he reached the Ministry, few suspicious glances were thrown at him, some had respect. He was suspicious for those who still doubt his loyalty and he was respected because the family he belongs to didn't really lose their influence. But most of all, he worked his arse off to gain it. The same aura of arrogance and pride he has since he was a kid was very well shown off until he saw her being sweet like what she was earlier with him to her pathetic excuse for a husband. The atmosphere around him changed as he felt jealousy and anger consuming him. He turned his back to them and walked away. Things really don't changed around him. The three of them were always joined at the hip and admired by people around them and here he was, alone in his own world, again.

He shook his head and laughed. Do things really don't change or they did?  
_______________________________________________________   
Don't pretend you ever forget about me.  
_______________________________________________________ 

It was three months since their last bonding together and it was infuriating him. She didn't owl him as she promised. He was craving for her touch, her voice, her laugh, everything about her. In that three months, there were nothing but a smile and secret glances. He can't live with that! He can't. He was like being refused by oxygen, he cannot breathe. The worse thing was her fucking husband was always around her. It angered him more. Do the Aurors slacking off? He was always tailing her he can't even corner her for a quick kiss or shag if they have a lot of time spared. The worst was it was him who always do the 'smile and secret glances'. She can't even look at him without him staring too long she felt it. She was too busy admiring that Weasel like he did something amazing, which there wasn't. He can't allow this to continue, he will do something to stop this. 

And he did. He created (It was not really him because he paid someone to do it for him.) a commotion in an abandoned Muggle place. He made sure that the man he despised will be there long enough to give him time with Hermione. He can't conceal his excitement as he found a perfect time and place to have her for himself.

He grabbed her inside a broom cupboard and kissed her hungrily. He suddenly felt like those horny students in Hogwarts. She pushed him to stop much to his dismay. 

"Draco, what are you—"

"Don't expect me to do nothing Hermione!" He whispered, his desperation can be heard. "You're always with him and I can't stand it! It's too long. And I think that was enough."

"I understand." She said as she kissed him with the same intensity as he did earlier.

She understand because the whole thing was hurting her too. To be with someone you didn't love but to afraid to hurt was hard. She has to act. She has to pretend she was head over heels on her husband even she was not. He was just a friend to her, a safe choice when things go out of hand. She was not using him, no. Ron was as important as Harry and his feelings mattered to her, that was why she stayed. She already accepted the fact that she and Ron will be better together and agreed to marry him, it was not that bad at all. Draco, in the other hand, came a little later than he should be. Everything in her life was fine, her one year marriage with her bestfriend was going smoothly until he came and professed his love to her. And then the whole thing started there.

He thought she didn't understand, that she got it wrong. His desperation for her attention was unnerving. She didn't understand because if everything between them go wrong, she has someone to go to while he has no one. In their four year affair, he dedicated himself to her. She was his everything, his lifeline.

They shagged like they were students, both virgins, caught in their carnal needs and were afraid that someone will caught them in action. Their releases were fast and a bit messy, but nothing a quick Scourgify can't fix.

It was Hermione who exited the room first, holding some broom to make her excuse. Draco followed minutes later, he does bother to get something for he was a Slytherin, he doesn't do something without planning first. 

_______________________________________________________   
People will dissect us till this doesn't mean a thing anymore.  
_______________________________________________________

Blaise Zabini was one of the Auror assigned in this commotion in a Muggle town. He knew who did it but kept his mouth shut. He acted out his part like he was clueless and reported he had found nothing. A few checks later, they went back to the Ministry.

As they got back, his first destination was his mate's office. He doesn't bothered to knock, he carelessly opened the door and put some protective spells only Aurors knew. He sat on the chair in front of Draco and poured himself a glass of Firewhiskey.

"Oh! Who's there? Blaise? Come in! You okay? Yes, of course you are. What? You want to talk? Sure! Have a sit, you want some Firewhiskey? Help yourself." Draco said with sarcasm as he looked at the Italian menace he called a friend. "What makes you strut here like you own my office, Blaise?"

"You."

Draco feigned his shock. "Me? What did I do to upset you, your Majesty?"

"Drop the act, Draco."

"Tsh! Fine." He can't help it, he was so happy today he can not sleep for the whole week. "So tell me what—"

"So you two shagged senseless, aren't you?"

"That obvious?" He asked and Blaise nodded.

"You really should stop this whole thing Draco."

Draco opened his mouth to retort but stopped when Blaise continued.

"How many times you've made a commotion just to buy you time to snog, shag or whatever the hell you two were doing? Twenty eight?"

"For the record, it was just twenty six."

"Twenty si— Merlin Draco! That's absurd!"

"I don't get why are you so a— Oh don't tell me you fancy me? I don't like blo—"

"Bloody hell, no! Of course not! That's disgusting. What I mean was I am your friend. And I was concern to you."

Draco chuckled. "What made you concern about me, huh? I can't see a thing that will endanger me."

"Because you're blind." Blaise insisted. "Too blind because of that lust—"

"It's not lust, Blaise. It's too strong to be that. If this was lust then I wouldn't stay for a woman who's already committed. You know I can have any woman that I want if this, what I felt, is lust."

Blaise found it amusing that he laughed out loud. "Because you want challenges, I know you too well Dra—"

"Not well enou—"

"If you want a better lovelife then I'll set y—"

"I told you before and I will tell you again, I don't like you setting me up to those pompous bints you knew."

"Look who's talking. Draco, we both know you don't belong to ea—"

"You know nothing!"

"I know nothing? Ha! You fancy her since Hogwarts days Draco, eversince then she was with that Weasel. They fancy each other, if you're not aware, and not once she did threw a lovingly glance to you instead all she had was hatred. She was just using you Draco. Even if she assured you she loves you the way you do, assuming that's tr—"

"That's real!" Draco interjected. 

"—ue, if ever this whole affair was exposed, she will leave you, not Weasley. She will never leave him, never, Draco. Because she's safe there. Everything was rest assured that will end up well. The issue may cause a bit of a damage but that'll just—"

"Enough!"

"—cause Weasley to improve, their marriage t—"

"Enough!"

"—o get better, their trust to be stronger, and have ch—"

"I said enough!"

With that, Blaise left him with his thoughts. He was hoping that he put some sense to his friend. He only wanted him to be happy like him for his friend suffered enough.

Even though Draco wanted to dismiss everything he had heard from his friend, he can't. He knew deep down that Blaise had gotten everything straight to the point. It hurt him, but he won't stop.

_______________________________________________________   
We do it in the dark  
With smiles on our faces  
We're dropped and well concealed   
In secret places  
_______________________________________________________

Two weeks later after their desperate sex and a heartbreaking confrontation with Blaise, they have met again. Weasley was on a mission in another country with Potter and Blaise so he will be gone for at least two days. Hermione went to Draco's own house to spend the night. Draco was ecstatic as always. This was his favourite because he can pretend that he was her legal lover. After the dinner he had prepared they went straight to his bedroom, kissing.

They took no longer until they got rid of their clothes and began the union of their body. It was fast like the last time but she will stay the whole night, the passionate sex can be done later. 

His thrusts were hard. His kisses were bruising, marking her like she belongs to him fully, like he had no competition for her attention and affection, like she only had him too. He declares his love for her in almost every thrusts he made, assuring her that she was the only one in his life. Always. She reached the climax first and then he followed, filling her womb. He almost didn't cast a Contraceptive Spell so she will have a real reason to leave her husband but he cannot risk it. Blaise's words still echoes in his mind. 

_______________________________________________________   
Wouldn't you rather be a widow or a divorcee?_______________________________________________________

A day after her husband came back from his work, he felt agitated. He should be happy after they spend the time they got with each other with passion and without thinking about their situation but he was not. He felt nervous and anxious even she just gave him a quick smile when they saw each other on his way to his office. 

After their lovemaking, he dropped a question she will definitely get. He wasn't going to ask her the question that exact time but he put all the blame to his friend. His words made him felt like that very moment he spend with Hermione was their last.

_____

He was twirling her hair between his fingers. He was thinking about their situation, their future with this kind of setup. He can live with this but can she? What if her husband demanded something like children? He will surely lose the battle without his opponent doing something aside from crying and throwing tantrums. She will lose her time for him, he will slipped from her mind, her priorities until his fear will come true. That she will left him. On his own.

"Hermione?" 

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled. She hummed her response.

"If you're going to choose between being a divorcee or a widow, what will you choose?" He asked softly, looking at her straight at her sleepy eyes. 

Her eyes widened that she forgot the tiredness she felt from their lovemaking. He didn't intended to make his question that threatening but his own insecurities and questions made their own way out of him.

"What— why—" She took a deep breath and composed her self. She got the question of course, she wasn't called The Brightest Witch of Her Age for nothing. But she had to be sure.

"You're making me choose between him and you, aren't you?"

"Yes. That's what I meant. I didn't meant it to come out like that."

"What if—" she paused, thinking if she needed to ask him or not, but knowing him, he will insist.

"What if what?"

"What if...what if I don't?"

He stopped playing with her hair. It seems like he stopped breathing, too. What if she don't? He felt like someone petrified him with her question. Her question and Blaise's speculations bounced inside his brain, repeating like a broken record.

"She will leave you, not Weasley."  
  
"What if...what if I don't?"

"She will never leave him. Never."

"What if...what if I don't?"

"She was just using you, Dra—"

"Draco!" Hermione shouted and good thing she did. His attention went back to her.

"I told you already but I will repeat because you're spacing out, okay?"

He nodded.

"I will think about it."

She will think. She was bright, he knew that. She will always choose the reasonable choice, it calmed him a bit. Just a bit. He can't be sure, but he wanted to believe that she will choose him. She pecked him on the lips and pulled him with her to lie down.

"Sleep, aren't you tired?"

"I am."

"Well, goodnight. I love you."

"I love you more."

______

He wants to prove Blaise that he was wrong and he was right about her choosing him. She will choose him. 

_______________________________________________________   
We don't fight fair.  
_______________________________________________________

She chose him, of course she will. He was so happy he got her pregnant the day she broke the news, only because he will never need to cast a Contraceptive Spell. A celebratory sex he will never forget. 

Since that day Blaise talked to him, he made a plan. Everything was perfectly laid out but he can't stop himself from worrying. What if something doesn't go as planned? What if Weasley stayed instead of going? What if the woman he made Blaise set for Weasley up got ill? He was full of what ifs. Of course it was Hermione who will be the price at the game he was playing. But thanks to the cards he has and being a Slytherin in nature, he won. He got her. She belongs to him now. Only his.


End file.
